


Very Merry Christmas

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://miarrenandchrisneyland.tumblr.com/post/105859573212/views-from-chris-and-wills-place-as-seen-in-their">Christmas fluff</a>.  <3  Vaguely inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/rootin4underdog/status/547023047795171328">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Chris finds Will staring out over the view of Los Angeles in the distance after taking a break from the party to feed Cooper. The happy noise of their guests over the sound of Chris and Darren's voices singing is distant but constant, reassuring and somehow silly.

Chris smirks, puts his hip on the dining room table's edge, and says, “I see what you did there.”

Will smiles without turning around. Cooper rolls over at his feet. “You know I had to.”

“You get a free pass because I like you a little,” Chris says, feigning an aggrieved sigh. He puts his hands on Will's waist and then wraps his arms around it from behind, hooking his chin over Will's shoulder, which requires coming up on the balls of his feet.

“Just a little?”

“Just a little.”

The lights of the city make almost caricature-like shadows out of the palm trees. “I was thinking about that Scissor Sisters concert we went to.”

“Oh, god,” Chris says. “The one like way in the beginning? When was that, September?”

“We were with the guys, and I got split up from y'all, and you came looking for me.”

“Yeah.”

“Which was not like you, because you were terrified of crowds, and I remember wondering why you made the effort to find me when none of them had even noticed I was gone.”

“You were by the stage.”

“You used me to get up to the rail.”

Chris laughs. “I did.”

“It was insane. The crowd was huge and we just kept getting slammed into the stage.” Will leans his head back on Chris' shoulder. “Finally, I gave in and put my arms around you and held on.”

“I was fucking vibrating,” Chris says. “I wanted you. I had wanted you for months.”

“My ego has such a boner for you.”

“Your boner has a boner for me.”

Will jabs him gently in the side. “Anyway. We spent the last few songs and the encore plastered together. And I have no idea how, because there were like twelve crazy clingy assholes with us that night, but we ended up alone in your car and you asked me if I wanted to crash at your place because my place was so far.”

“I kind of made that happen.”

“I figured that out pretty quick. We parked in your garage and you didn't turn the car off. The radio was playing and my heart was pounding because I knew. I just fucking knew, and I was making you laugh and you grabbed the back of my neck and you kissed me.” He pauses, inhales, and Cooper whines until Chris leans down to pet him. When he comes back up, Will hugs his arms closer. “Sam had gone in the other car. I realized that I hadn't thought about him all night.”

“I felt like shit,” Chris says.

“I did, too. I am not that kind of guy.” His mouth twitches. “Which obviously did not prevent me from dragging you onto my lap and kissing you again.”

“It was the hottest make out session I had ever had,” Chris says, flattening his hands on Will's chest. “I don't think I had ever waited that long to give in to something that felt that incredible.”

“You came in your pants humping my hand, and you tried to pretend that you hadn't.”

“I was so embarrassed.”

“You said something about car exhaust filling the garage.” Will laughs. “But I knew.”

“That was a weird night.” Chris shifts his cheek to Will's shoulder, presses his mouth in tight against Will's hideous and hilarious dinosaur-patterned Christmas sweater. “That band is evil. They have a direct line to my libido, I swear.”

There's a long pause, and then Will turns, and the distant lights outside throw his profile into sharp relief. His clear brown eyes catch the light, and he blinks against the glare, looks around their kitchen and then down at their dog, his tail batting against Chris' ankle.

“I'm going to marry you this year,” he says, sounding half-amused and half-proud.

“Fact,” Chris says, nodding. He smiles as if he can't stop it, and when he ducks his head Will catches his chin and lifts it, and brushes a kiss across his mouth. “Back to the par-tay?”

“Yep. Don't forget the champagne.”

He curls one hand around Chris' waist and the other around the champagne bottle that he'd perched on the table's end and takes another lingering glance at the still sometimes unbelievable view just outside of their window before letting Chris lead him back to their friends.


End file.
